This is Cliche: A nextgen voltron love story
by SwiftyQ17
Summary: Autumn thought he would be able to come home after 3 years. He thought it wouldn't be nearly as hard as it ended up becoming - but familiar faces and a childhood love come back to haunt him. Will he be able to fix what he had left broken, or flee all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to help clear things up -**

This is a modern AU where the paladins have kids.

Shiro's kids - Kogyo and Blaise (Blitz)

Matt (Pidge's brother) 's kids - Ryan and Autumn

Lance and Keith's kid - Charlotte (Charlie)

Allura's kid - Alisdair (Ali)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) Has entered the chatroom.**

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:34 pm / :**

Hey losers guess whos coming back from college for the first time in forever?

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:34 pm / :**

foR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVERRR

 **Daddy™(Ryan) / 12:34 pm / :**

sTOP

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:35 pm / :**

I thought you were too stupid for college

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:35 pm / :**

Stop harassing me I'm being attacked

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:35 pm / :**

Whos comin back tho is it Kogyo?

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:35 pm / :**

I told u guys last night he was comin back? So it can't be him

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:35 pm / :**

Yeah but liek guys I got a phone call this morning and apparently Autumn has decided to come back for summer break

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:36 pm / :**

What?

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:36 pm / :**

Holy shit he returns

 **Prince Ali (Alisdair) Has entered the chatroom.**

 **Prince Ali (Alisdair) / 12:36 pm / :**

whats going on ?

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:36 pm / :**

Apparently Autumn's coming back from college !

 **Prince Ali (Alisdair) / 12:36 pm / :**

for good?!

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:36 pm / :**

NO no just for the summer

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:37 pm / :**

Still though, holy shit

 **Prince Ali (Alisdair) / 12:37 pm / :**

holy shit indeed

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:37 pm / :**

Whens he gonna be back?

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:38 pm / :**

Around tomorrow night

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:38 pm / :**

? Why did he call so last minute?

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:38 pm / :**

Only god knows, babe

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:38 pm / :**

Wtf

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:39 pm / :**

I gtg, mom's dragging me left and right trying to clean the house up. Aunt Pidge is coming too, apparently. Everyone's excited.

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:39 pm / :**

Pfft.

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:39 pm / :**

Well, with luck my dad will let me drag my brother and I over to your place too. We'll come save you Ryan

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:39 pm / :**

NO DONT BRING KOGYO OVER ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:39 pm / :**

Woah holy shit calm down? What's the big deal?

 **Prince Ali (Alisdair) / 12:41 pm / :**

bringing kogyo is a bad idea. autumn isn't a very social person, blitz, you know this. he'll be tired, stressed, and seeing kogyo will make it so much worse. just give him time - him and kogyo will work things out together, alright?

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:41 pm / :**

PLus they'll mcfucking kill each other.

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:42 pm / :**

I don't really understand but whatever? Idk I'll drop by then later.

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:41 pm / :**

Ryan try to get out of cleaning so I can see youuuuu

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:42 pm / :**

I can't babe just come over

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:42 pm / :**

Meehrhjhjkhdfs lfskjdfhlsdj hI dont want to clean tho

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:42 pm / :**

That's your only option love

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 12:42 pm / :**

Wait would Ryan actually make you clean?

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:43 pm / :**

No his mom will

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:43 pm / :**

Shes not wrong

 **Baby Blue (Charlie) / 12:43 pm / :**

Hnnnnggg I'll be over in a minute

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 12:43 pm / :**

Can't wait

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) has left the chatroom.**

Ryan slipped his phone into his back pocket quickly, picking back up the broom he squeezed in the palm of his hand. Looking up at the door, he half expected Charlie to come bursting through any second screaming his name. He wouldn't be surprised - in fact, to him it would be kind of cute. But as his attention focused towards the door, his mother came up and smacked him with another broom she had. Ryan winced.

"If you have time to lean, you have time to clean! Stop daydreaming and get to work!" She smiled playfully as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Daaaadd, Mom is being mean." Ryan playfully whined, with a sly smirk.

"Emma, be nice to our son." Matt barely muttered as he looked up from his laptop, taking a sip of coffee. In one swoop, Emma took the coffee cup and held it in the air. Matt's head whirled around to look up at his wife, who was smirking triumphantly.

"Honey, I need you to clean the kitchen, ok love?" She asked with a voice like silk. Her persuasive voice made it hard to disagree with her, and with her grip on his coffee cup, Matt felt he had no choice but to listen to her. Grumpily, he shut off his laptop and lazily reached for his cup, but she held it back from him. She looked up at him with the sweetest sparkle in her eyes, and with a soft purr whispered "Pleeeeaaaseee?"

"Finnneeee." Matt huffed, giving up. He chuckled lightly, a wide smile on his face as Emma returned his coffee cup. Giving him a quick kiss, she began to move out of the kitchen, but not without stealing the computer from the table. "I'm kidnapping this!" She called as she began to head up the stairs. Ryan smirked as he pulled out his phone, about to check where Charlie was, but not before he heard his mother shout, "Ryan ! Finish the bathroom!"

He flinched, being busted, and began to shuffle sourly back to his cleaning room. The front door, however, suddenly swung open, and stepping inside was Charlie. She wore her traditional white and blue T-shirt and wrinkled capri jeans, with her dark brown hair twirled up into a messy bun. Her skin was tan, but not as much as her father, Lance's was. She stepped in and took off her tennis shoes, saying hi to Matt before her blue-grey eyes began to search for Ryan.

"He's cleaning the bathroom, if you're wondering." Matt looked up from a plate he had grabbed, and began to finish filling up the sink which he had started. Charlie nodded gratefully and began to move around the dining room table, pulling up her jeans a little more.

"Hey, Ryan, I'm here." Charlie called as she stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. Ryan glanced over, tugging his shirt back down to make it more comfortable. Bending over wrinkled one's shirt up and he didn't like that. "Hey, Charlie. What's up?" He asked with a smirk as he continued to scrub the bathtub. Charlie pulled herself onto the counter of the sink with a small "Hmnph" , and crossed her legs. She watched him blissfully, while his grumpy look remained absolute.

"So… Autumn's coming back." Charlie said, to try and bring up a conversation. Ryan looked at her before pointing to the cleaning supplies.

"Clean the sink while you talk. And yeah, he is…" He breathed.

Charlie rolled her eyes but slipped off, grabbing the spare pair of gloves and began to spray the bleach on the porcelain countertop. Quickly, she grabbed the scrub brush and dug it into the counter, continuing to move in a sawlike motion to try and scrub it clean.

"The last time he was here he left on a bad note." Charlie pressed again, making Ryan shudder. Though Charlie wasn't sure if that was because of the water getting into his glove or not.

"Yeah. He was really hurt, by Kogyo, our parents, etc. He just wanted to leave. But to be gone for this long…? Doesn't it seem a bit much?" He muttered unhappily. "I love my brother, but he's been gone for a long time. Too long. Without hardly any calls, no holiday trips, nothing. I was really worried about him, Charlie. He could have gotten seriously hurt up there. You know how he is."

"Yes, but that's what makes it so great that he's back for the summer. He's going to see you again. He's going to see me, He's going to see Ali, He's gonna see Blitz, and he's going to see Kogyo. And yeah, it will hurt to see him again. But the two can work it out, like they should have a long time ago. A VERY long time ago." Charlie laughed softly at the end of her sentence, a warm smile on her face. "And yes, it will hurt to see him. But we have healed, and I'm sure so has he. Accept him with open arms. That's the wonderful thing about having a sibling - you guys can always make up."

"Says the only child of our gang." He joked and glanced over his shoulder at her. Charlie rolled her eyes in response, again, for the third time.

"I know, I know. My dads' didn't really want a second child - they were happy with just me."

"Who made that decision, Lance, or Keith?"

"I'm pretty sure Keith did, he was probably tired of having a screaming daughter run around the house speaking in spanish." She laughed. "And mainly in swear words at that. Lance thought that was the funniest thing to teach me that."

Ryan chuckled at the thought. "I remember when we were kids. Shiro took all of us swimming, and Aunt Pidge came along too, just to help keep an eye on us. You pushed me into the pool and Shiro had to dive in to save me. You claimed "the wind did it". He snickered brightly, rinsing out the bathtub, making sure the sides were squeaky clean as they had been. Charlie snickered.

"I mean it was! The wind pushed you in, it wasn't me, what are you talking about?" She joked with a teasing sly smirk.

"Oh, Charlie! You're here!" Emma poked her head into the bathroom. Her bandana was on tight, and a warm welcoming smile beamed on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Holt. Yeah, I decided to drop by. I wanted to hang out with Ryan, but it seems he's busy right now. " Charlie brushed back her bangs from her face.

"He should be cleaning the bathroom, not you, sweetie. Come with me, you can help clean the living room." Emma reached out her hand for Charlie to take, but she shook her head.

"If it's alright, Mrs. Holt, I'd prefer to stay in here to help Ryan out." She smiled sweetly.

"Ohh, I see." Emma winked at the girl, before moving away from the door. "Just make sure to close the bathroom door and use protection!" She called.

Charlie's face turned beat red.

"MOM!" Ryan shouted, his face bright red as well. The two young adults were honestly the kinkiest and most graphic couple out of their group, being the two to say the most sexual jokes and innuendos and such. Normally, hearing that wouldn't fluster them, but this was coming from Ryan's MOTHER. It was really embarrassing.

"Your mother doesn't really think we're, like… sex-crazed, does she?" Charlie blinked rapidly, the red color in her cheeks brightly plastered on her face.

"No, I think she was just teasing us." He nervously chuckled, face still bright red.

Charlier still wasn't sure, but put her nervousness back towards cleaning. She scraped at the countertop quickly, cleaning it up before moving onto working underneath the sink. Pulling out everything, and organising it, she snickered when she emptied it out.

"You just love cleaning, don't you?" She laughed at Ryan, who looked up from cleaning the toilet. He had taken care of the bathtub and now had to progress to more within the room. He frowned.

"I actually can't wait to stop just so I can _destroy_ Autumn when he gets here." He chuckled with a wide smirk. Charlie smiled at him sweetly, taking in his features as she normally did. His crooked smile matched well with his beautiful green eyes, and sloppy brown hair. He was slouching right beside her, and his pale skin matched well with her dark tan. Everytime he said her name, or flashed a smile, or said any stupid thing ever, made Charlie fall for him again and again. She let out a sigh and pulled him close by his shirt, her lips brushing against his in a cute and sweet simple kiss.

"You really are adorable, you know that?" She beamed at him when she pulled away to look at him. Their eyes locked as he kissed her forehead in return.

"Yeah, I know." He snickered simply.

Charlie giggled.

"Cmon, we need to finish so we can actually _do something_ today." She smiled as she got back to work.

09:37 pm.

That's what the clock on the oven said.

"I should probably call my dads. Lance is probably losing his shit right now, haha." Charlie pulled out her phone as she laid on the couch. Ryan was flipping through the channels on TV, laying across her with his head on her tummy softly. He looked tired. Charlie proceeded to play with his hair while she used her other hand to press the call button on her phone, and patiently placed the phone by her ears to listen to it ring. She took a baited breath and waited to hear her father's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, papa." Charlie said with a soft and gentle sigh.

"CHARLOTTE!" The scream was loud enough to make her yank the phone away from her ear, and for Ryan to hear. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!"

"Papa, calm down!" Charlie wrinkled her nose as Lance continued to shout into the phone.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"Uhm… 9:30?"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT HOME?! TRAFFIC COULD-" Lance was halted when someone else entered the room. After a moment, there was bickering, and a defeated "Talk to your daughter." as the phone was shoved at Keith.

"Hey, Charlie. Where are you?"

"I'm at Ryan's. Dad's losing his mind because it's 9:30 and I'm not back yet."

"...Your 21, you can do whatever you want, even if that means staying over there."

"I know, he's just worrying. "

"He'll always worry, even when you're 40 and have your own kids. I'll talk to him, don't worry. Are you gonna stay over there?"

"I don't know yet." Charlie let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Debating on it. I might, just to keep Ryan company."

"Alright, well, whatever you go with, just let us know. "

"Thanks, dad." Charlie yawned. "I'm gonna go. I'll text you what I decide."

"Ok, kiddo. Have fun."

"Yep."

She pulled her phone away and pressed the end call button, letting out a defeated sigh. Ryan looked up, chin resting on her stomach as she looked down and played with his hair. He hummed softly as she brushed her thumb against his cheek and smiled at him.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually. I don't want to move, I know that much."

"I don't either." He chuckled plainly. He could lay like this forever with her, honestly.

As they relaxed a little more, it wasn't long till the two began to drift asleep. But with every moment that Charlie's eyes flickered open a little more, and time shifted slowly, she began to fall deeper and deeper into sleep. Eventually, she nodded off, falling asleep quickly.

The clock shifted to 1:24 am when there was a knock at the door.

Ryan flinched, jumping up from Charlie, startled. He was a light sleeper, and when hearing the door, Charlie simply rolled over after Ryan had got up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and headed towards the door. There was another knock. Who the hell could it be this early!? It was 1 am on a saturday morning.

Ryan frowned, unlocking the door and twisting the knob open, and stared wide eyed as to who was at the door.

"..Autumn?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy™ (Ryan) Has entered the chatroom.**

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:34 am/ :**

Hey, is anyone else up?

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:34 am /:**

Yeah I am why

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:34 am / :**

 ****Wait why in the hell are you up at 3 oclock in the morning, Blitz?

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:34 am / :**

…..anime

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:35 am / :**

 ****Should've known

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:35 am / :**

Why are YOU up

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:35 am / :**

Autumn just? Fuckin showed up here? No explanation?

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:35 am / :**

Oh my god ! Is he ok? What happened?

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:35 am / :**

He just showed up and mumbled something about needing gas in his car before looking at the couch saying "that looks soft" and falling face first into it, passed out

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:35 am / :**

Oh my god,,,, I hope hes ok ! Send me a photo !

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:36 am / :**

The flash might wake him up, I don't wanna bother him

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:36 am / :**

Can I come over I gotta see this for myself oh my god

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:36 am / :**

No no my parents are freaking out enough as it is, we don't need anymroe unexpected visitors ok blitz just come over in the morning, autumn looks seriously beat

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:36 am / :**

Seriously tho what the hell are you sure hes ok?

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:36 am / :**

Yeha I'm sure in the morning he'll be better,,,, jeez, I'm worried about that asshole

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:36 am / :**

Dont be , I know he'll be ok. This is Autumn we're talkin about here man

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) / 2:36 am / :**

I know, I know. I gotta go, I'm gonna try n calm down Charlie, she's worried just as much

 **Spasticspark24 (Blitz) / 2:36 am / :**

See ya dude

 **Daddy™ (Ryan) has left the chat room.**

"Will he be ok? Are you sure?" Charlie pressed her hand against Autumn's forehead. The boy looked a lot like his brother, that was for sure. If Ryan had a lighter shade of brown hair, green eyes, and wore his glasses, at least.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Charlie. Autumn's probably really exhausted. He has his car with him, so I can only assume that he drove here… but why the hell would he drive all the way down to Arizona from fucking Colorado?!" Ryan looked very visually upset. Charlie slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers together as her look matched Ryan's. Emma and Matt were talking to each other in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to do. Why had he showed up a day early?

"We should ask him in the morning…" She muttered softly. "For now, I'm really tired, and it's really obvious that he is, too." She squeezed Ryan's hand. "We should go upstairs to bed."

"I want to stay down here a little longer. I haven't seen my brother in 3 years, Charlie." He let out a sigh. "I… I feel like if I go to bed, I'll wake up and he'll be gone."

"He won't be, Ryan, I promise. He's right there. He'll be there in the morning." She tried to coax him, but it was clear Ryan wasn't planning on moving.

"You go on up to bed, I'll be there in a moment." He sighed and kissed Charlie's forehead softly. She blinked drearily and shrugged. "Alright, fine. " She admitted defeat, and began to move up the steps. "I'll see you in bed, then." She said half to herself, hoping her words were right.

"See ya." Ryan barely managed to mutter as his girlfriend moved up the steps into his room. Taking in a deep breath, he sat down on the floor, leaning back against the couch, right by Autumn. The boy was mumbling in his sleep, making Ryan smile a little. His eyes returned to the static screen the TV made, and the lights flickered against his skin. Emma and Matt had decided to move from the kitchen into their bedroom, checking on Autumn one last time before saying goodnight to Ryan as well. Now it was just him and his brother.

"Listen… uhm… I know you can't really hear me. But I need to talk to you." His voice cracked a little as he focused on the TV. All of it was going to come out tonight, he knew that much.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you when we were kids. Every time I broke your glasses, teased you, pushed you into the grass, and blamed you for something that was obviously my fault. I'm sorry for me being such a douchebag of a brother, enough to drive you away from home and send you to a college where you never see us. Or call us, or talk to us. Or hell, even mail us. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye when you left, I'm sorry for being mad. I'm sorry that I'm one of the terrible pieces of your past, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you came out to us. I'm so sorry that I didn't… defend you. When you needed me to. I'm sorry I let people step all over you in highschool, and I'm sorry for all the nights you've cried yourself to sleep and I've heard you. I'm sorry for never being there, and for not knowing what exactly I had done to send you spiralling off the edge to the point of cutting off all your ties with all of us. I'm so fucking stupid, Autumn. I'm stupid. You've always been the smart one of us. I went out and partied and got wasted, you stayed home and you studied. And you focused. While I was off fooling around. Now look at us. Goddamn it, Autumn, I would give anything to go to college _with_ you! You...you…"

Ryan sniffled and wiped his eyes dry from the tears that had began to spill out. He didn't intend to cry. Which is part of the reason he was glad Autumn couldn't hear him. This was utterly embarrassing.

" Autumn, I'm really sorry. Ridiculously fucking sorry. I wish I could take back everything that I did wrong. But I can't. So all I ask is for your forgiveness... because if I can have my brother back, that would mean the world to me. I lost you once, and I really, really can't afford to lose you again. " He cleared his throat and let out another sigh. "And… please, don't be upset at Kogyo anymore. Forgive him as well. He fucked up, he knows it. He lives with his guilt every day as much as we all do. And we're sorry. Just please don't leave us again. And I… I really honestly hope things go well between you and Kogyo again. "

He rested his head back and wiped his eyes, taking in a breath of air as he felt a huge weight lifted off his chest. He was finally able to get all of that out, and he was really grateful. He began to close his eyes and think about tomorrow, and how it would play out, before darkness eloped him and he fell asleep.

Charlie leaned against the wall of the hallway, letting out a baited breath as she heard Ryan finish his speech. She relaxed a little, figuring Ryan had fallen asleep before she began to head back to his room. But she couldn't help but smile, noting once again just how much of a fucking softie her boyfriend was. He acted tough, but on the inside he was just as sweet, sensitive and caring as his brother.

Charlie was happy.

The sun had finally broke through the corners of the living room, poking at Autumn's face as he groggily lifted his head. He couldn't remember much - just shuffling through the door of the house he hadn't been in for a long time before everything went black. However through his groggy state, he rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses off before putting them back on correctly. His face felt sore from falling asleep with them on and his body ached from his awkward position on the couch. He cracked his back with an aching groan, reaching for the remote and turning off the TV. Silence filled the house as he began to walk around.

Not much had changed since he had left.

But keeping that noted, Autumn picked himself back up and arched his back a little more again. Deciding quickly, he pulled down his shirt some more as he shuffled into the kitchen. He didn't want to go upstairs yet - mainly because he knew he'd have to face Ryan. And knowing him, he had some girl with him. Ryan always did, unfortunately. Even when Matt and Emma didn't know about it. Changing his thoughts away from whatever girl it might be in Ryan's bed this time, Autumn opened up the fridge and grabbed a container of milk. Cereal sounded Ideal.

"Morning."

Autumn let out a panicked squeal and almost dropped the carton. His green eyes looked up wildly as he let out quick breaths, trying to calm down. Jesus christ, had that started the shit out of him.

Charlie was standing in the doorway, wearing one of Ryan's shirts. It was huge on her, and it had long, floppy sleeves. She thankfully was wearing shorts, unlike most of the other girls Ryan slept with. Her braid was still there, but messier than it normally was. She looked over at him with a tired expression. But Autumn was very confused.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" He frowned at her. Ryan had been pursuing Charlie ever since they had been preteens. The fact that she _finally_ caved in and gave him what he wanted didn't seem like her. He wondered why she was really here.

"...I spent the night here?" She looked relatively confused at why Autumn was asking his question. Charlie spent a lot of time with Ryan. Hell, they had been dating for about 2 and a half years. Why was it so shocking to see her with him?

"Did you sleep with Ryan? N-Not that it's any of my business-"

"Oh, that's right, Ryan said you guys hadn't talked at all in the three years you've been gone." Charlie undid her braid and began to run her fingers through her long, brown hair. Her blue-grey eyes focused back on Autumn as she began to redo her braid. "Ryan and I have been dating for a long time. "

"Oh. I didn't think he was your type." He closed the refrigerator door and set the milk down on the kitchen table.

"He's not - or, well, at least he wasn't. But then we got to know each other. Truly. I began to see him more than just a fuck boy who wanted to tap every ass he could get ahold of. I began to see him more as an actual human, with flaws, and really _really_ cute quirks." She giggled a little.

Autumn snickered. "That and I bet he convinced you to sleep with him. "

"Hey, that's not ok." Charlie frowned. "What happens between us is private."

"Mhmmm."

"A lot has changed since you've been gone. "

"I can tell." Autumn began to reach for a bowl. " I never thought ever that I would see you and Ryan together. But I think everyone else kind of knew."

"Kogyo is back."

Autumn felt his bowl slip quickly from his hand as it fell onto the ground and shattered. Both him and Charlie flinched as he bent over to clean it up. "Fuck, I'm sorry…" He breathed nervously as he picked up shards of the porcelain bowl. Charlie bent over to help him pick it up as well.

"Don't worry about it. How about I make pancakes instead, that way everyone can have a morning breakfast?" She asked with a small smile.

"Y-yeah, that's a good idea." He replied, holding the bowl up before throwing it away and sweeping up any remaining glass on the floor. "How's the singing lessons going?"

"I quit."

"Oh… uhm… the job at the grocery store?"

"Quit that too, I'm working at a JCPenney's down the road and I go to the community college nearby. "

"Damn...things really have changed…is Blaise in college yet?"

"She decided to hold off for a year before jumping back in. She's planning on going to a university about 4 hours away."

"Why so far?" Autumn looked over as Charlie began to grab what she needed for homemade pancakes. Having a father who bragged about cooking, she knew how to cook things from scratch. It was one of the glorious things that everyone thanked one of her insane fathers for. She quickly got to work on the meal making while keeping Autumn company.

"She wants to get a good degree and actually do something with her life. What she wants to do, she has no idea." She chuckled joyfully at her comment, mixing the batter together before grabbing some food dye on the countertops. She was known not only for her cooking skills, but sometimes she would playfully change the color of the pancakes, too. Today was a green pancake day, in honor of Autumn's return. He gave a crooked smile as he watched her work.

"It feels so weird to see you cook for us like this." He couldn't help but laugh about it.

"I'm not surprised. I've been doing this for quite some time, yet you're never here to enjoy pancake mornings with us. "

"Yeah, so I've noticed. "

"I smell pancakes ! Does that mean Charlie's up?" Matt popped his head into the kitchen to see the young girl pouring some of the freshly made batter into a pan. He halted when he saw Autumn.

"Uhh… hey, Dad…" Autumn said nervously and smiled slightly at his dad. Matt stepped more into the doorway before unexpectedly pulling his son into a tight hug. Autumn's breath hitched for a second before he hugged him back, closing his eyes. He had missed his father, a lot more than he'd like to admit.

"I just - I want to apologize, Fall. I want to say how sorry I am-" Matt began before Autumn laughed a little.

"Dad, dad. It's ok. I get it. I was being irrational, too. You don't need to apologize." He pulled away from the hug, giving him a halfhearted smile.

Matt shook his head. "No it's not. Autumn, I've had plenty of time to think and I've read things and I -"

"Dad please. Let's just… pretend it's a normal saturday morning and just have breakfast as a family. Ok? Please." He pleaded, looking right at Matt. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright. But we still should talk about it later. "

"Later, then. Where's mom?"

"I hear voices. " Emma slipped into the kitchen, holding a coffee cup and a tired face. When she saw Autumn, she stopped. Setting down her coffee cup, she smiled warmly, trying to fight back tears. "Oh, Autumn." She breathed, pulling him closer before brushing his hair out of his face. "You've grown up so much in just these past three years. You look as handsome as ever." She smiled as a mother would.

Autumn responded with a grateful smile. "Thanks, mom."

"Can one of you go up there to wake up my blockhead boyfriend? Breakfast is ready and I'm about to start his coffee because he _still_ hasn't gotten up."

"I can, Charlie." Autumn began to move around from the crowd of people in the kitchen. He hated it when there were too many people within a room at the same time. He liked his space. But even as he began to travel up the steps, he felt heavier and heavier. Seeing his brother again, and seeing his room again would definitely be a new experience. He was honestly scared. What had happened to everything? He wasn't sure.

He knocked on Ryan's door with baited breath before opening it up like he normally did. There, passed out on the bed, was Ryan. Fast asleep. Autumn rolled his eyes.

"Hey, dumbass, breakfast is ready. Your wife told me to come and get you." He teased. Knocking on the door louder.

"Whua -"

Ryan shifted and sat up, and upon seeing Autumn, grinned like a dork. His hair was messy and definitely looked like bed hair, and his cheesy grin didn't help make him look better. Autumn rolled his eyes.  
"Cmon, let's get downstairs."

"Wait wait I gotta change clothes." Ryan rolled out of bed and fell onto the ground, sluggish and tired.

"I"ll meet you down there, then."

"Fiinneeeee, close my door."

Autumn smirked as he began to leave, leaving the door wide open.

"You prick!" A shoe was slammed into the wall right behind Autumn. He squealed and began to run downstairs, and Ryan shut the door relatively loudly. Autumn smiled. Glad to see his brother hadn't changed.

"Is he coming?" Charlie looked over her shoulder as she set the table.

"Yeah, he's on his way down. I kinda pissed him off."

"Of course you did." Charlie snickered. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Oh, that's ok, Charlie, I got that." He skipped more into the kitchen, grabbing his own mug and beginning to get his own coffee. Ryan walked into the doorway not too long after, wearing a tshirt and shorts.

"Morning, love." Charlie walked by and kissed his cheek. " I got breakfast and coffee for you."

Ryan grabbed her before she could walk away and hugged her from behind, covering her neck in soft sweet kisses as she giggled blissfully. "Well thank you very much, pretty lady."

Charlie smiled warmly as she moved to the table. Autumn returned to his spot with a coffee mug as everyone took their spots and looked at each other.

It was the first family meal they had in 3 years.

"Fall, sweetie, tell us about college! What have you been studying, who are your friends! Tell us!" Emma cheerfully said as they began to eat.

"Ummm," Autumn felt nervous. He didn't really want to talk about college, especially because of the stress and the overwhelming pressures of it. The people… well, needless to say Autumn tried to drink his memories away and things didn't end up very well. So he has no friends, he keeps himself locked in his room, and he focuses on school and work. Nothing else.

"Good. School is good."

"I…see." Emma laughed nervously and cleared her throat. "Well, any plans this summer?"

"Yeah. But… I don't really wanna talk about them. I just want to more or less see what happens for the summer."

"Well, I know around lunch your brother and all your friends are going out. Originally, we thought that later tonight you'd arrive, but since you're here now, you can all go together. " Matt suggested. Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, Fall! I'm sure Alisdair and Blaise would love to see you!"

" B-but…" He glanced over at them. "Are you sure that they'd be ok with me joining them?"

"Uhm, yeah? What kind of question is that?" Ryan snorted at Autumn's words. "Whatever happened, happened, Fall. They're still your friends."

"..." Autumn wasn't so sure about that.

"Cmon, it'll be fun. I promise." Charlie folded her hands underneath her.

He bit his lip hesitantly but nodded in agreement.

"...Alright."


End file.
